Bound by blood
by psychoserenity
Summary: Is it our blood, or our choices that truly define us? Can Adrianna blend in with the rest of Hogwarts, or will they discover her dark secret? AU, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Set in a slightly alternate timeline/universe. PLEASE, if you read and enjoy, and want more, please REVIEW. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE. Thank you.)

Chapter One

Adrianna Van Buren drew in a deep breath, gazing up at the steaming smokestacks of the Hogwarts Express with immense trepidation. Platform 9 and ¾ was crowded with students and parents alike, all hurrying about in their own world to prepare for the train's departure. Tucking her auburn curls behind her ear, Adrianna watched with a sad smile as parents rushed by her with their first year students, trying to ignore the fact that her own were dead. They would be proud if they could see her now. She had overcome her sheltered childhood, and had passed the placement tests for the school. Now, standing on the brink of leaving her old life behind and moving into her new future, she couldn't help but worry.

The conductor's sharp whistle jerked her from her reverie, and she handed off her trunk to the baggage handler, hiking her carry on up onto her shoulder more firmly. As the man threw her trunk into the depths of the luggage cart with an unceremonious thud, she turned, gasping sharply as she collided with a solid, warm body. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" The 16-year-old glanced up to meet a set of steely gray eyes over a roguish grin.

The young man chuckled, running a hand through his long hair with a friendly wink. "No worries, darlin'." He patted her shoulder, moving past her with his own luggage. "Better get on board before they leave without you."

Adrianna smiled gratefully, jogging away from him down the platform to haul herself on board with the help of the closest boarding assistant. "Thank you." She smiled warmly, taking stock of the train corridor with no small amount of awe. "Oh wow…"

The interior was far from what she had expected, with its polished wood framed doors to each compartment, and a lush red carpet lining the aisles. Her jaw fell open as she made her way down the aisle, squeezing past other students who were likewise gawking at the surroundings. Peering into each compartment as she passed, she noted with dismay that her delay in boarding seemed to result in a serious lack of open seating for her. She made it to the end of the first car, and had just started to slide open the door to the next car when a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going, miss? I've never seen you here before." A drawling voice sounded behind her, and she turned to see a young man with brilliantly blonde hair staring almost hungrily at her. Resisting the urge to cover herself from his prying gaze, which was undoubtedly undressing her bit by bit, she pulled herself free gently and swept her hair from her face.

"I don't understand where that becomes your business." She remarked coldly, shivering inwardly at his wolfish gaze.

"Oh, come now." The young man chuckled softly, reaching out to touch her long auburn curls with a smirk. "It was a simple question, no need to get so hostile."

Adrianna raised her hand to catch his wrist in a firm, almost painful grip, baring her teeth in a snarl of anger. "Don't presume that you can be so friendly with me. You've no idea who I am, or what I can do. Why don't you go back to whatever compartment you slithered out of, and leave me alone."

"Well, well, well. The kitten has claws." A deep baritone sounded from the doorway to the next car, and she let out a sharp gasp as a tall male figure moved past her, stepping between her and her unwanted suitor. "I got this darlin', why don't you just go on into the next car, yeah?" Without waiting for her response, he shunted her through the door, sliding it closed behind her.

Adrianna stood at the end of this new car, torn between feeling offended and grateful that this stranger had stepped in. Taking stock of her surroundings, she started down the aisles once more, backpedaling quickly as a compartment door was flung open and a sallow faced young man with a sharply pointed nose and very greasy hair was shoved roughly out. "Get out of here, you snot-nosed pasty-faced git!" With that exclamation, the door slid shut with a resounding bang.

Adrianna stood aside as the young man slunk past her, hiding her distaste at the sullen glare he shot her. Watching as he made his way towards the doors to the next car, she peered curiously into the compartment the young man had just vacated. Two young men were already occupying the compartment. They seemed animated in their discussion, one with sandy brown hair holding a book loosely open in his hand as he spoke. The other, dark hair an unruly mass on his head, gestured extravagantly, laughing uproariously at something in the conversation.

Adrianna gasped, ducking out of view when the dark haired young man glanced up and made eye contact, pressing her back against the side of the compartment as a brilliant flush crept across her face. The compartment door slid open and the dark haired young man poked his head into the hallway, grinning. "Why, hello there, pretty lady. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Uh…" Adrianna rose to her feet, brilliantly red, trying to stammer out a response. "I just…there are no other open compartments and I saw you throw that other kid out…so I didn't want to interrupt you guys and-"

"James, would you quit interrogating the girl and let her join us? Unless you're trying to scare her away. Or you would prefer the company of Snape." A smooth tenor voice sounded behind the dark haired young man, who chuckled and slid the compartment door open all the way to let Adrianna in. She hesitated momentarily, and James sighed, reaching out and pulling her forward into the compartment so he could close the door behind her. "Sorry for my friend, Miss…"

"Adrianna Van Buren." She supplied, holding out a hand in greeting. The brown haired young man reached out and shook her hand firmly. As his hand contacted hers she bit back a gasp as a jolt of shock ran through her body. In his touch was imminent danger. Something deadly lay beneath the calm and gentle exterior. She raised her blue eyes to his, which flashed from hazel to a brilliant gold for the briefest of moments. Withdrawing her hand quickly, she averted her eyes, hiding the intense feeling of fear that suddenly welled up in her chest. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Remus Lupin. Likewise." His greeting was clipped, lacking the warmth his initial introduction had contained.

James chuckled, oblivious to the sudden emotional change in the compartment as he slid past Adrianna to reclaim his seat. "I'm James. James Potter. " He tilted his head, eyeing her with a curious expression. "Are you a first year?"

Adrianna nodded, pointedly avoiding Remus's burning gaze. "Yes. Well, no, I'm transferring into the fourth year class. I seem to have tested well. I just moved to Britain from Russia a couple years ago. I tell you, it's much warmer here than it is in my home country."

James snorted with laughter as the compartment door slid open for the umpteenth time that night. "Somehow, that surprises me. London can be pretty bloody awful sometimes."

"Oh, now James, that's just cruel, mate." Adrianna glanced up as the dark haired young man she seemed to keep running into slid the door to the compartment shut, not bothering to hide her slack jawed gaze. "Oh, well fancy seeing you here."

James chuckled at Arianna's expression, scooting over to give the newcomer room to sit. "Looks like you've already found an admirer, eh Sirius?"

"I never-" Adrianna's protest was cut short as Sirius reached out and gently took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss to rival the most courtly of gentlemen.

"I daresay that our previous collisions were less than a prime place for a proper introduction. My name is Sirius Black. For you, Sirius will do just fine."

Adrianna flushed as he released her hand, flustered at the piercing grey eyed gaze he gave her. "I...uh….Adrianna." She stammered. "Thank you. For earlier, I mean."

Sirius held up a hand, forestalling Remus and James' curious questions. "She had a run in with Malfoy, that git. Just because he has money, he seems to think that he can have his pick of the women." He grinned roguishly at Adrianna, winking playfully. "Seems to have set his standards a bit too high."

Adrianna, who was certain she couldn't go much redder without turning into a tomato, averted her gaze to her lap, suppressing a small smile. "That's nice of you to say, Sirius."

Remus chose this moment to speak up as the train gave a loud whistle. "You think maybe you'd like to sit down, Sirius? I'd rather you not be in my lap during this trip."

"Oh, you love it Remy, don't lie." Sirius mocked jokingly, indicating that Adrianna should scoot over with a wave of his hand. "If you don't mind, that is."

Adrianna shook her head in acknowledgment and he flopped down next to her as the train lurched forward. "So are you all fourth years?"

"Yeah. We've all been friends for years." Remus responded. "James and Sirius and I all got our letters at the same time. So we've been together in class since day one. "

There came a knock at the compartment door, before it slid open. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

James, Sirius, and Adrianna exchanged looks, and a mad scramble for coinage followed. Between the three of them, they managed to purchase the majority of what was left on the cart, leaving some of the more unsavory looking items to their own devices. Tipping the lot into the last empty seat of the compartment as James slid the door shut again, Adrianna flopped down beside their spoils with a satisfied sigh. Remus glanced up at her with a gentle shake of his head, returning his nose to his book. "You're all ridiculous. I hope you're aware of that."

James gave the soft spoken young man an affronted look, protesting vehemently. "It's been way too long since I've had any chance to enjoy the finer things in life, Remy. Don't judge me."

Remus snorted with mirth from behind his book. "It's not you I'm judging." He retorted softly.

"HEY!" Sirius protested, half of a hapless chocolate frog already stuffed into his mouth.

Adrianna giggled, eyeing the pile curiously. Leaning across Sirius' lap and picking up a small box that looked like a miniature carnival tent, she read the label aloud, completely missing the look that James and Sirius exchanged. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. What are these?"

Sirius plucked the box from her hands, examining them himself. "James, you think we should tell her, or should she find out on her own?"

"What?" Adrianna glanced between the two of them, confusion stamped on her features. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Go on, Adrianna. Try one." James took the box from Sirius, opening it and holding it out towards her. "Worth a shot, yeah?"

Adrianna eyed the box with a newfound apprehension. "I…I have no idea what I'm about to get into, do I?"

"Nope!" Sirius and James both replied in unison, identical grins of mischief crossing their faces.

She glanced between the pair, somewhat unnerved by their cheeriness, before reaching out and plucking a bean from the box. It was a pale green color, vaguely reminiscent of a lima bean. "This looks like a bad idea."

"Go on." Sirius chuckled, silver eyes meeting her own blue ones. "You won't be poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

"I should hope not." Adrianna frowned, popping the piece of candy into her mouth. Hardly two seconds of chewing and she blanched, spitting the offending item out as quickly as she had ingested it. "Oh, god, it tastes like vomit!" She retched, wanting nothing more than to scrub her tongue off.

Sirius gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, handing her a small bottle of water. "Here, wash it out with this. The privy is down the aisle at the end of the car, if you need it." Adrianna nodded gratefully, getting up and opening the compartment door and vanishing down the hallway.

"Well…she's an interesting girl." James quipped as the door slid closed behind her, nudging Sirius with his foot with a knowing expression on his face. "Whaddaya think, Sirius?"

Sirius merely shrugged, a slight blush rising to his face. "I dunno. Shut up, James." He shot at the other man, who was giggling behind his hands. "She's a pretty thing. Nice. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Why does what matter?" Adrianna stood framed in the doorway, looking no worse for wear from her experience with the unfortunately flavored bean. She reentered the compartment, resuming her seat. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." James piped up, rescuing Sirius swiftly from what would have been an incredibly awkward conversation. "We were just talking bout Sirius' family and how much he hates them."

"And just like that, I want to kill you again, James." Sirius grumbled under his breath, intensely aware of Adrianna's curious gaze.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Adrianna responded, rubbing Sirius' arm sympathetically. "If it makes you feel better, I don't really know my family."

"What do you mean?" Sirius, grateful for the tactful response, gave her a curious gaze. "Didn't you say you moved here from Russia recently?"

"Well, not recently." There was a pause, in which James pointedly began a conversation with Peter. With attention away from them, Adrianna lowered her voice, forcing Sirius to lean closer to hear her. "I was raised in an orphanage in Russia. When I turned 9, a family from Britain suddenly took interest in me for some reason. So they adopted me into their home. It's been…interesting."

"At least you don't have to deal with your family being all up in arms about the pureness of your blood, and being placed into the correct house. Less pressure for you, yeah?"

Adrianna started to voice a response to his statement, when the conductor's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Sorry for the inconvenience, students. We seem to have encountered a small delay, and will be reaching Hogwarts later than we had initially expected. Please stand clear of the seats so that we may bring out the beds for your comfort."

Everyone in the compartment groaned, and Adrianna stood hastily. The seat whipped up into the wall, then whipped back down, revealing a bed. She gazed at it, then ducked as another two slid out of the wall above her. "Cool." The lights dimmed as the train slowed to a halt. Adrianna left the compartment once more for the bathroom to change into something slightly more comfortable than the uniform, and when she had re-entered, Sirius was the only one left in the compartment. "Where'd everyone go?"

Sirius looked up from the bottom bed, upon which he had been reading. "To eat." He answered simply.

"Oh." Adrianna replied. As she climbed up to the second bunk to stow her uniform back, Sirius caught her ankle, nearly pulling her back down.

"Are you going to eat?"

Adrianna leapt back down to the floor, shaking her head and clutching a book. "No. I'm not that hungry." Sitting down on the bed opposite Sirius, she leaned against the wall, opening the book. Sirius watched her for a moment, before laying back down to gaze out the window, head on his arms.

There was content silence for about ten minutes, before a knock sounded on the door, and both Sirius and Adrianna spoke. "What do you want?"

The door opened, and the blonde young man that Adrianna had first seen walked in. Adrianna stood up, shutting her book with a snap. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sprang unbidden to her lips, and Sirius smirked behind her.

The blonde took her hand and kissed it lightly. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am yours to command."

Adrianna ground her teeth together, extracting her hand from his grip with minor difficulty. "Adrianna. What do you want? Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"You don't have to sit here. You can sit with me, if you'd like. I wouldn't want a pure blood associating with scum like him."

Sirius bristled, and Adrianna snapped. "Sirius is pureblood, for your information, and I think I can tell whom I want to sit with for my own, thanks." With that, she shut the sliding door smoothly in his face. Sirius got up, walking up behind her as she turned to put her book back on her own bed.

"A little firecracker, aren't you? I guess I didn't really need to defend you earlier."

Adrianna turned and took a step back after realizing how close they were. "Well, I definitely appreciated it. I won't lie, I was a bit offended that you stepped in."

"I couldn't leave a damsel in distress, now could I?"

Adrianna nodded, then walked over to the window. Sirius followed her, standing behind her. "I don't know about distress. I had it well under control. Bu thank you, anyway." She paused, acutely aware of his proximity to her, trying to calm her suddenly racing heartbeat. "What do you suppose the delay is?"

Sirius shrugged. "Could be anything, really. Technical issues, something on the tracks. Inspections. Lord only knows."

Adrianna turned suddenly, whipping him in the face with her back length hair. "Sorry, Sirius." For Sirius had just backpedaled, cursing furiously. "Well, I suppose it's a mercy I'm in a compartment with someone who…well…you know." She bit her lip in embarrassment, glancing away from his burning gaze.

Sirius, not noticing her expression change, sat down on his bed with a 'fwump'. Patting the spot next to him, he spoke. "Sit." Adrianna complied. "I'd prefer being with you than being alone, I suppose." Crossing his legs on the bed, he scooted over so that he was behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" When she shook her head, he continued. "But then, if James heard that…" Here he paused to sweep her hair over one of her shoulders, "…he's say I'd say that about any girl."

Adrianna tensed slightly as he began massaging her shoulders, then relaxed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He paused, hands resting gently on her shoulders, but not moving. "Let me think about that answer. I'll take your question and raise you one. How do you feel bout the four of us?"

Adrianna turned to face him. "As in you, James, Remus…"

"Yeah." Adrianna turned back to the opposite wall.

"The four of you…seem like good friends. You and James especially." Adrianna's shoulders shrugged under his hands. "You seem like a good bunch of people." She paused, and he continued to massage her shoulders.

"To answer your question…James says that I have a way with girls. He seems to be under the delusion that I'm attractive and irresistible to girls." Sirius snorted, then stopped as Adrianna turned and gave him a scandalized look. "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Adrianna said, fighting to keep her voice under control. "If you don't believe that, you must have rocks for brains to balance out the good looks."

Sirius struggled not to smile, but failed extravagantly. "Thanks. I think."

Glancing out the window, Adrianna frowned enormously as the light flickered, before going out completely. "What the bloody…" She paused as Sirius hefted her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, then flopped down next to her.

"What? The power just went out. It's probably a minor circuit shortage or something. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"It's not that." Adrianna shook her head furiously. "The temperature's dropping." She glanced at Sirius, and gave a yelp of terror, scrambling away from him. "I can see your breath already." She gasped as the room became unbearably cold, and the door slid open.

Sirius grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "W-what is that?"

Adrianna shook her head, blinking rapidly. "I can't tell…it's too cold." A cold rattling sound was heard, before Adrianna let out a low moan, huddling against Sirius in fear. Every fear, every emotion that she had ever felt when she was alone in the dark came welling up from within her, threatening to overtake her consciousness. Voices sounded in her head, screaming, laughter, one pleading for their life. Something cold and slimy grasped her throat, and it lifted her against the wall, slamming her into her bed frame. She managed to choke out two words before passing out. "S-Sirius…help."

James stood, followed by Remus. As they approached their compartment, the lights flickered, then went out. Something glided past James on its way to their compartment, and Remus broke into a run, stopping at the door. "_Expecto Patronum_." He intoned, and a silvery bird shot out from the wand, illuminating the scene before him. Something tall and hooded was standing before Adrianna, tilting her head back and leaning its head over her mouth. Sirius was standing, wand poised, looking shaky, but alright. The hooded figure looked quickly towards Remus, before vanishing on the spot. The lights flickered on, and Adrianna, who was no longer being held up, slid down to wall to land in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Sirius leapt off the bed, running towards her and scooping her into his arms. "What was that?"

Remus spoke, while reaching into the pocket of his robe. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Sirius glanced up, still cradling an unconscious Adrianna in his arms. "Why was it here?" He snapped, turning back to Adrianna as she stirred.

"I don't know." Remus replied, glancing out the window, and withdrawing a large bar of chocolate. Breaking it in half, he handed one half to Sirius, and the other half to the now conscious Adrianna. "It doesn't make the slightest bit of sense to me."

"Thanks." She muttered, taking it. With a rumble, the train started up again, cruising slowly.

James walked over to Sirius, leaning down. "Could I have a word?" Sirius nodded, making sure Adrianna was okay before getting up and following James over to the window. "What happened while we were gone?"

Sirius gave James a puzzled look. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Neither of you came down to eat. We notice these things, Sirius. What went on between you two?" James leaned against the window, a sly smile gracing his features.

Sirius sputtered indignantly, seemingly torn between punching James in the face for suggesting something or telling the truth. The latter won. "Nothing really happened. Really."

James snickered, before clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "You never were a good liar."

As he turned to walk off, Sirius grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. "And what was that supposed to mean?"

James winked. "You'll see. Girls will be all over you. Take her while you've got the chance."

Adrianna interrupted them by clambering to her feet and climbing up to her bed to get her uniform. Jumping down once more, she slid open the door to the compartment, before exiting. The driver came over the PA, announcing that the delay was shorter than expected, and they would be arriving shortly.

James and Remus exited to find Peter, and Sirius was left alone to change. As he pulled his robes on over his half-buttoned shirt, the door re-opened, and Adrianna walked back in. Sirius's jaw dropped. She was wearing a loose, flowing red top, with black jeans. In her hand, she was holding what was unmistakably a corset. She slipped this on, buckling the front. Sirius noticed, however, that it was still too loose. She glanced up, catching his eye. A brief smile flashed across her face, and she walked over to him. "Do you mind?"

Sirius stared stupidly at her for a moment, before what she was asking hit him. "Sure. Turn around."

She obliged, and gasped at how tight he pulled the strings. When he was done, she unbuckled one of the straps, loosening it slightly before re-buckling it. "How did you get so good at that?" Adrianna bent down, this time to retrieve her robes from her bag, which was now under the bed-turned-chair.

"Wha-oh! My mother wears those all the time. You learn how to tie them after a while, especially with a less-than-capable house elf." He ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly playing with his wand.

Adrianna stood, pulled her robes on over her outfit, and then walked over to Sirius. Yanking him towards her by his unbuttoned collar, she shoved him into the seat nearest to her, and began to button his shirt, talking all the while. "You have a house elf? I always wondered if they really are forced to obey your every command. I mean, what if the owner was really ugly, and then she, or he, asked the house elf how they looked. Would it be down in the elf's contract to lie through its teeth, and say that the owner looked great?"

Sirius, somewhat preoccupied by the fact that she was in such close proximity to him, merely nodded. "I think so." She smiled, and flopped into the seat next to him. It was at that timely moment that the rest of the group walked in.

Remus gave Sirius a knowing look, before turning to Adrianna. "A moment, if you will?"

Adrianna glanced curiously at Sirius, who was determined not to meet her eye, before getting up and following Remus out to the corridor. "What is it?" She asked, leaning against the door and crossing her arms.

Remus's eyes followed another girl going down the corridor, before flicking back to Adrianna. "Why didn't you come down to eat?"

Adrianna stiffened at his question, and she shrugged. "I wasn't hungry."

Remus gave a short laugh that didn't quite seem human. "More accurately, you can't eat."

Adrianna's head shot up, and her blue eyes scanned Remus's hazel ones. In the instant their eyes met, Remus's flashed a momentary gold. "You're a werewolf…aren't you?"

Remus nodded. "Indeed I am, miss Adrianna. But please do not disclose it to those that are not in that compartment." He jerked his head towards the compartment that they were sitting in. "You don't tell about me, and I won't tell about you."

Adrianna nodded, before asking one last question. "Don't your kind kill…"

Remus turned back to her. "Yes…but only during the full moon." With this parting phrase, he slipped back into the compartment, leaving Adrianna standing there in shock.

Sirius poked his head out. "Adrianna? Are you alright?"

Adrianna nodded absently. "Yes…yes, I'm alright." She turned, walking into the compartment, with Sirius's concerned gaze on her. Walking over to Remus, she sat down in front of him, hugging her knees. "How did you know?"

Remus glanced down at her, then sank to the floor beside her. "The signs were obvious, Adrianna. At least…they are to werewolves." When she continued to gaze at him in evident confusion, he elaborated. "When you shook my hand. You are…very cold. To me, at least. You may be able to hide it from others, but it's unnatural. I am alive. And you are dead. That is simply what it is."

"Oh." Was all she said, and she glanced in Sirius's direction. He gave her a wan smile, before flopping into his chair. Adrianna got up from the floor, stepping over Remus and sliding into her own chair. Sirius glanced at Remus questioningly, but the werewolf shook his head, shooting a furtive look in Adrianna's direction.

The train jerked suddenly, and Adrianna gasped, falling out of her chair at the sudden movement. Sirius stood up, wand out. "What the…"

Remus threw an arm out, catching Sirius in the chest as he made to leave the compartment. "Get your stuff, Sirius. We're here."

Adrianna gave an overjoyed laugh from her position on the floor, giggling further as Sirius bent down, sweeping her into his arms and depositing her back on her feet. The compartment door slid open of its own accord, and the group left, joining the throng of people on the way to the door. As the crowd moved forward, a loud voice was heard booming over the crowd. "Firs' years this way. Over here!" Adrianna turned, automatically following the voice. Once all the first years had gathered, they piled into boats, which took them across a vast, moonlit lake, under the shadows of a great castle.

Climbing up a flight of large stone stairs, Adrianna stopped in front of a tall, forbidding looking witch. She led them all, without a word, into the Great Hall. When the first years had all assembled before her, the witch reached into a rather unassuming box beside her, pulling forth a tattered brown hat. "Welcome, first years. I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, you will come forward and sit, here." She indicated a small stool sitting opposite the box. "I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She paused again, clearing her throat and retrieving a scroll from the depths of her robe. Reading off the list, she began to call students up one by one. Adrianna, as a transfer, was among the oldest, and last to be called.

"Van Buren, Adrianna." The young woman hesitated, stomach twisting itself into knots as the thought of which house she would be in crossed her mind. Being a vampire put her in the category of all things evil, which naturally would make Slytherin the house for her. However, the last thing she wanted was to be in the same house as Malfoy and Snape. Two unsavory types, she didn't think she quite fit the description for the House. She approached the stool and slowly lowered herself onto it, closing her eyes as the hat was placed ever so lightly upon her head. Acutely aware of the deafening silence that filled the Great Hall, she waited.

"AH!" She jumped as a little voice sounded in her head, and she opened her eyes, looking around for the source. "What have we here? A vampire, come to join the ranks of Hogwarts' finest witches and wizards? I daresay, this is most unusual, most unusual indeed." It took Adrianna a split second to realize the hat was the one speaking to her and as though sensing her thoughts, it responded in kind. "Of course I can hear you, you ninny. My, for a vampire, you are quite the dull one. Not very in touch with your true nature either, I see. Hmmm….you are a most interesting student to place, I must say. Hmmm…I think…GRYFFINDOR!"

With a relieved sigh, Adrianna rose as McGonagall removed the hat, jogging over to the Gryffindor table to join Sirius, James and Remus. Sirius gave her a warm hug as she sat next to him, much to her surprise, which she returned after a moment of hesitation. "Good show, Anna." She blinked at this new nickname, before deciding it was not so bad.

Silence settled over the hall a McGonagall gathered up the stool and the Sorting Hat and retreated out of sight with them, whilst another wizard, tall, grey, and with an incredible beard, stood to address the group. "Many smiling new faces have joined us this night. To you newcomers, I say, Welcome." His blue eyes twinkled cheerfully over half-moon spectacles. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School. May your next seven years here be fruitful and full of wonderful friends. Alas, there is a time for speeches and introductions, but now is not it. So I say, tuck in." He gave a small flourish of his arms and sank back into his chair.

Adrianna leapt in shock as the empty platters, basins and pitchers before her filled with all manner of food and drink, nearly falling from her seat. Grabbing hold of Remus's arm in order to steady herself, she let out a yelp as a ghostly head poked itself from the soup tureen in front of her. "Holy-"

The head spoke up in a somber, echoing tone. "Hello. I am Sir Nicholas. How do you do?" Adrianna gazed at him in a shocked sort of way, a gaze which he caught. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, allow me." The ghost leaned through Sirius, who winced visibly, and held a translucent hand to Adrianna. She stared at it, somewhat nonplussed. "What?"

Adrianna hesitated, and, watched by Sirius and Remus, made a grab for Sir Nicholas's hand. Needless to say, all in the vicinity were shocked when she actually grabbed it. As Adrianna pulled herself up, Nicholas himself seemed shocked, and promptly let go of her. Sirius leaned over, catching her before she hit stone again. "Who are you?" Nicholas asked wonderingly, gazing at her with an almost fearful expression on his face.

Adrianna stood, smoothing her robes and giving the ghost a slight curtsey. "My name is Adrianna Van Buren. Pleased to meet you."

Nicholas inclined his head in greeting, before turning abruptly and floating away from the Gryffindor table. As Adrianna reclaimed her seat, Remus touched her shoulder gently, a mixture of awe and disbelief written on his features. "How is it that you can touch a ghost?"

Adrianna shrugged, feeling just as confused as Remus looked. "I suppose it's logical, considering…well…you know." She trailed off, lowering her eyes and trailing off quietly. Sirius eyed the pair of them curiously with the briefest flash of jealousy, before turning and settling down to his plate. They sat that way for the next half hour or so, Adrianna staring quietly down at her plate whilst everyone dug into their meals.

Sirius shot Adrianna a quick glance, noting she wasn't eating with a frown and a gentle nudge. "Hey. Anna. Aren't you gonna eat something? You didn't eat a thing on the train, I figured you would be starving by now."

Adrianna started slightly, jerking out of her reverie. "No. I'm not hungry." She grimaced, rubbing her stomach as it gave an angry growl. She was definitely hungry. But not so much for food.

Sirius pushed his plate of food towards her, the smell almost making her retch. "Come on, you gotta eat something."

"I don't-" Adrianna started to protest, when a hand grabbed her elbow and dragged her unceremoniously towards the other end of the vast tabletop. "What in blazes-"

"Hush." Remus sat next to her, hazel eyes filled with unmistakable concern. "How do you eat, Adrianna?"

She averted her eyes from his, unable to fully get past the feeling of danger that she got from him. She knew he meant well, but she also knew that he was a werewolf. And his kind and her kind were ancient enemies. It was near impossible for her to overlook something like that. "I…I usually don't. Unless I get lucky and find an animal or something."

Remus gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Are you telling me you just starve?" Adrianna nodded sheepishly, gasping when Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the group and her seat. "After the feast, we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius glanced up as she rejoined him, a worried expression crossing his handsome features. "Is everything okay?"

Adrianna noted Remus's pointed gaze, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine." She smiled, patting Sirius' shoulder. "I've got to talk to Dumbledore, that's all."

Dumbledore took that timely moment to rise to his feet. "There will be announcements tomorrow during breakfast for all of the new students. In the meantime, Prefects, would you please lead your houses to their dormitories?"

As the students rose to follow their prefects, Sirius glanced down at Adrianna, who had remained sitting. "Are you coming?" He asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Adrianna smiled warmly, touching his hand lightly. "Not right this second. I'm sure Dumbledore can tell me where to go."

"I'll wait with you, if you want…"

"She'll be just fine, Sirius, don't worry." Remus cut in somewhat sharply, rising and starting for the head table. "Adrianna, come on."

Adrianna shot Sirius an apologetic look, feeling bad at his hurt expression. "I'll see you later, okay?" She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before turning and hurrying after Remus. Sirius simply stood for a moment and watched her go, before following the throng of people making their way to the dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the students filtered out of the Great Hall, Adrianna cautiously approached the head table where Remus and Dumbledore were conversing softly. Stopping behind them, she stood quietly, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

Dumbledore glanced over Remus's shoulder, blue eyes twinkling knowingly. "I've been expecting you, Miss Van Buren." Remus glanced behind him, somewhat startled by her close proximity. "We will adjourn to my office. With me, Miss Van Buren. Mr. Lupin, you may proceed back to the common rooms."

Remus cleared his throat in mild protest, hesitating as Dumbledore and Adrianna both turned to look at him. "If you wouldn't mind too terribly, I would like to walk Adrianna back."

Dumbledore and Adrianna exchanged glances, and Adrianna nodded. "That's fine with me. Less chance of me getting lost, yeah?"

Dumbledore simply gazed at the pair for a moment, before making a small _harrumph_. "Very well. With me, you two." Turning, he swept away towards the entrance of the Great Hall with the pair in tow.

The Gryffindor common rooms were located on the seventh floor, though as Sirius and James followed their Prefect up the Grand Staircase it seemed to them it was on a much higher level. James gave Sirius a nudge as they approached a painting of a large woman sitting in her boudoir. "Hey. What happened to Adrianna? You two were getting along famously, so far as I could tell."

Sirius shrugged, trying to squelch the brief feeling of inadequacy that shot through him at the memory of her joining Remus. "She said she had to talk to Dumbledore about something. She'll be back, she _is_ in our house, after all."

James gave him a knowing look, narrowly avoiding colliding into the back of a young woman with brilliantly red hair. Apologizing hastily, he turned to face Sirius. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in that voice of yours?"

Sirius shook his head, not answering James' question. "Shut it." He grumped, focusing his attention pointedly on the prefect standing before the painting. "I'd like to know the password, thanks."

James scowled at Sirius' ill humor. "Who pissed in your dinner, mate? I was only kidding." The crowd moved forward as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. "Talk to me when you feel like being less of a git." He snapped, pushing through the crowd to make his way into the common room.

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes at James' retreating figure. "And thanks to you, I _still_ missed the password. Good job, James. Ass." He trailed off in his murderous muttering as he crossed the threshold into Gryffindor tower. "Well, would you look at that?"

The common room was filled with beautifully upholstered furniture, all a deep red burgundy with gold trim. A fireplace dominated one wall, while to its left stood two doorways. Their prefect stopped at these doorways, bringing the rest of the group to a halt. "Left side is the girl's dormitories, boys to the right. Lights out is at 11pm sharp. Anyone caught out after those hours will have points deducted, so please, don't be out after hours. Off to bed with you all. Report to the Great Hall tomorrow morning for announcements and to receive your schedules. Goodnight." With that, he strode off up the right hand staircase, leaving the students to their own devices.

Sirius glanced about for few moments, before making his way towards the staircase himself. Mounting the stairs two at a time, he made his way towards the fourth year dormitories, opening the door and peering inside the room. Eight four poster beds were laid out in a horseshoe shape, with trunks set at the foot of each bed. Sirius approached the trunk closest to him, examining the name on it. "James Potter." Sirius snorted mirthlessly, moving to the next bed. "Sirius Black. Of course I would be next to him." Throwing his hands up in resignation, Sirius flopped down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and laying down to stare at the ceiling.

_Had he done something? What had he said? _ He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the thoughts swirling through his head. _Why had Remus been so sharp? _Sirius groaned rolling over with his back to James' bed. He just needed to go to sleep and forget about it. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning. The door opened and closed behind him, and he remained rolled over, ignoring the sound of footfalls approaching James' bed. "Hey. Sirius?" He made no move to respond. There was a creak as James sat on the bed, followed by a rustling as the other boy got comfortable. "G'night, mate. Don't worry. It'll all work out." Sirius let a small smile cross his face as James' quiet snores began to fill the room. _Of course it'll work out…_

* * *

Adrianna was hungry. So very hungry. She cast a weary glance at Remus, who was pacing the floor of Dumbledore's office in clear agitation. "Remus, please. Stop." She ground out, putting her head in her hands as it gave a particularly painful throb. The click of his shoes on the stone floor seemed amplified in her head, and she gritted her teeth together, trying to block out the noise. "Remus, stop. Please. You're killing my head." The pacing continued. _Click click click click click CRASH._ Adrianna stared in shock at her outstretched hand, putting her other hand over her mouth. Remus stood staring agape at her, having narrowly dodged the small vase she had just flung at him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She glanced over at Dumbledore, who as approaching with a silver box in his hands. "Professor…I'll pay for it…I'm so sorry…"

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. Pointing his wand at the shards on the floor, he gave it a little flick. "_Reparo._" The shards rose in the air, reassembling themselves as the vase returned itself to the table beside Adrianna. "No harm done, Miss Van Buren. The thirst will do such things to you. Though I would kindly ask that you refrain from throwing things in my office. I have some items that are not so easily replaced or repaired." He held up a hand, forestalling her continued apology. "No more to be said about it. Now. As to your condition, I believe we have found a viable solution for your sustenance."

Remus, still looking somewhat affronted, joined them as Dumbledore set the small silver box on the table beside Adrianna. She glanced hesitantly at him, and he shook his head with a small smile, indicating that he was okay and to pay attention to Dumbledore. Adrianna turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, who held a silver syringe in his hand. Her eyes widened in apprehension. "What is that for?"

Dumbledore held his hand out. "Your arm, please, Miss Van Buren." When she complied, he gently stuck the needle into her arm, drawing a small amount of blood into the syringe. As he withdrew the needle, Adrianna flinched as her stomach clenched painfully. "I know that you must hurt, but without this I cannot finish the serum for you."

"Serum? What serum?" Adrianna flexed her arm, massaging the puncture point to soothe it as she waited for the tiny hole to heal.

"It would seem to me that your thirst is manageable now, am I right?" When she nodded, Dumbledore continued, rising and going over to his desk where a small cauldron stood steaming. "Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn and myself have worked to make a blood replenishing serum for you. Your blood will complete the process so that it knows what to replicate. One dose, taken daily, will keep your hunger pains away, and should also provide you with the nutrients you would otherwise attain from anothers' living blood. In a way, this will humanize you. You can enjoy food while taking this serum, if you so desire, and the side effects are fairly harmless." He emptied the contents of the syringe into the cauldron, which hissed loudly for a moment before settling back to its soft bubbling sound.

"What about now?" Adrianna asked softly, resting her elbow on the table and putting her head in her hand. "Can I take it now?"

Dumbledore extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron, murmuring a quiet charm under his breath and directing a cool blast of air from his wand towards the still steaming cauldron. "Unfortunately, no. The serum is only effective if you inject it, and it's far too hot for you to do something like that right now. I was going to offer you a meal from our menagerie of animals, if you could stomach it. I regret to say, I cannot feed you myself, nor can I condone feeding from another student here." He frowned sympathetically over his spectacles. "If you can manage it, I would suggest waiting until tomorrow."

Adrianna nodded weakly in acknowledgement, rising slowly. "I'll do that, Professor. Thank you for your understanding…and your help." The room tilted dangerously and she grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself. "Should I come here…tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Van Buren. Mr. Lupin, come here for just a moment before I send you on your way, if you please." Dumbledore beckoned to the young man, casting a concerned glance in Adrianna's direction.

Remus followed his gaze as he started towards where Dumbledore stood. "Professor, I don't think it's wise to make Adrianna wait another day." He spoke quietly once he was within earshot of the professor. "She was starving at the feast. I was surprised she could hold it together as well as she did."

Dumbledore frowned, holding out the silver box towards Remus. "I won't tell you what to do, Mr. Lupin. I will not condone her feeding. Not in my office." He opened the box lid, showing Remus the contents. "There is a week's worth of serum in here. Each vial inserts into the syringe, and she can inject it directly from there." Snapping the lid shut, he handed Remus the box. "Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, you and I are the only ones in this school who have knowledge of her condition. It is up to her whether she wishes for it to remain that way. As such, I trust that what has occurred in this office stays in this office. Yes, or no?"

Remus took the box with a firm nod, casting a glance at Adrianna once more, who seemed oblivious to their exchange. "Absolutely, sir. Thank you for your understanding…for both of us."

"Everyone deserves a chance. I have the utmost faith that she won't squander that chance. Take care of her, Mr. Lupin. She will need her friends more than even she may know. Now." He patted Remus' shoulder gently, nodding towards the office door. "It's getting late, and I don't wish to have you losing points on my you hurry, you will make it before lights out. The password is _gillyweed._ Should anyone give you trouble, you may direct them to my office."

Remus nodded, shaking Dumbledore's hand firmly and imparting a last word of thanks, before hurrying towards where Adrianna sat with her head on her arm breathing heavily. "Hey. Adrianna. Come on, we need to get back to the common room. Are you alright to walk?"

Adrianna lifted her head slowly, vaguely aware that Remus was talking to her. He tugged insistently at her arm, and she rose slowly, throwing her arm around his shoulder for support as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Is…everything okay…?" She slurred quietly, blinking rapidly and trying to shake off her weariness.

Remus didn't answer at first, pushing open the door to Dumbledore's office and making his way onto the landing below the eagle that guarded the entrance. As the door swung shut behind them, he gave his affirmation. "Everything will be fine, Adrianna. He gave me the serum for you to take tomorrow."

With a grinding of stone on stone, the staircase began to sink down until the pair was level with the hallway once more. Remus stepped out of the archway, halting abruptly when Adrianna made to follow him and nearly fell. "I'm sorry…I'm just a little weak. Just…give me a second." She panted, pulling away from him to slide down the wall with a soft groan. "It's been weeks since…well, you know."

Remus glanced back and forth to check for onlookers before bending and scooping a startled Adrianna up in his arms, starting swiftly down the hallway like a man on a mission. "That's torn it. You're not starving any longer, I won't stand for it."

Adrianna grasped his shoulders gently as he made his way towards the Grand Staircase. "What are you talking about? You heard Professor Dumbledore, he won't allow it!"

Remus rounded a corner hastily, stopping when they reached a small window alcove. Setting Adrianna down, he rolled the sleeve of his robes and shirt up deftly, holding out his bare arm to her. "Bite me."

Adrianna, if it was at all possible, paled even further. "Remus, I can't. Not only has it been ages since I've tasted the blood of a human, you're a werewolf. I don't know if that would be the best of ideas for me to-"

Remus cut her off sharply. "The blood that flows through my veins is no different from a human. It is our BITE that passes on the curse, not our blood. I will not have you starving to death on my watch. I won't. You aren't the only one that struggles with being different, Adrianna. You can't help me. At least let me help you."

Adrianna hesitated as her insides clenched painfully at the thought of fresh blood being so close. She was so thirsty, she could hear the blood rushing through his veins just under the skin. His blood scent, like oak wood and wine, had been torturing her since Dumbledore had drawn her blood. It was all she could do to fight the urge to sink her teeth into the vein pulsing at his neck. _ But why? Why would he help me? Are we really so similar? _As the seconds ticked on, her grip on her self-control began to slip away, fast. "Remus, are you absolutely certain…I don't want to hurt you." There were no more distractions to take her mind away from her thirst. All she wanted was the blood being offered to her.

Remus rolled his eyes, breaking into one of the most genuine smiles she had seen yet. "I'm standing here offering, aren't I? Take it." He moved closer, holding his arm out to her. "Bite me."

There was no more time. No more decisions to make. Adrianna reached forward, pulling his wrist towards her and raising her eyes to his as if to make absolutely certain he was sure. At his nod, she bared her teeth and allowed her fangs to lengthen. In a moment of absolute bliss, she sank them into the soft flesh, reveling in the feel of them breaking skin and the sensation of hot fresh blood flowing into her mouth.

Remus winced momentarily at the sharp sting, before the feeling was replaced with an unexplainable rush of euphoria. The pain from her bite was forgotten and his mind danced off into memories of happier days, before he was attacked, before his curse ever existed. Joy, bliss, and contentment were all that were present in his mind. He hadn't realized that it had been so long since he had truly felt those emotions, and now with all of them flooding his mind at once, he was almost content to let her drain him dry. Almost. Reality flooded back to him as he felt his knees grow weak, and without meaning to he lashed out, shoving Adrianna forcefully away from him. As suddenly as they began the emotions slipped away back into the dark recesses of his mind, replaced by the usual stoic walls he kept erected. Stepping away from her, he leaned back against the arch of the window, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and using it to staunch the flow from the wounds.

Adrianna drew in a deep breath as the relentless pounding in her head and chest slowly abated, wiping the blood from her lips with the sleeve of her robe. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't…did I hurt you?"

Remus let out a dry chuckle. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I am bleeding now, after all. But I'll be just fine." He glanced up at her, noting the color returning slowly to her face. "Feeling better now, are we?"

Adrianna lowered her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "Yes….much. Thank you, Remus. I don't really know what to say."

Remus reached out, pulling the surprised vampire into a firm hug. "Thank you covers it just fine, Adrianna. I couldn't let a friend suffer." He released her, ushering her from the window alcove towards the Grand Staircase. "However, I think it might be in our best interest to head for the common room now, yeah? I don't really feel like being responsible for losing points on the first day of school."

Adrianna nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." The pair made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady in content silence. It seemed an unspoken agreement that what had passed between them would remain their secret, something that Adrianna was more than willing to do. As the pair entered the common room, Adrianna stopped Remus before he made his way towards the entrance of the boy's dormitories. "The serum."

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me." Remus reached into his robes, pulling out the small silver box Dumbledore had given him. "One vial, injected, before breakfast I would assume. It should keep you for the day. Dumbledore said there were seven days' worth, so I suppose you have to speak with him to get a refill."

Adrianna took the box with a warm smile, rising on her toes and planting a friendly peck on Remus' cheek. "Thank you again, Remus. I won't forget how you helped me tonight." Sweeping her long auburn hair over her shoulder she hurried up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, leaving Remus standing at the base of the stairs with a dazed expression.

"Girls…" He muttered under his breath, before climbing the stairs himself and entering the fourth year dorms. Noting James and Sirius sprawled snoring in their respective beds with a chuckle, he crept towards his own bed. It was definitely going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

The next morning proved to be something of an ordeal for the boys of the Gryffindor tower. Remus had risen early, and took it upon himself to awaken the remaining residents of the dorm. After much contemplation and debate, he elected to rouse them simultaneously, arming himself with two pillows. In the melee that followed, Sirius and James both rolled unceremoniously from their beds to land on the unyielding stone floor below, swearing to put seasoned soldiers to shame. "Up and at 'em, my little daises!" Remus ducked as a goblet flew at his head, snickering as the offended wielder pulled himself upright. "That wasn't very kind of you, James."

"Get out of here, Remus, before I hex you back into the stone age." James growled in response, straightening his bedcovers with a grumpy tug. Watching as Remus exited posthaste, he crossed his bed to where Sirius lay on the floor in midst a tangle of bedcovers, snoring uproariously. "Git." Somewhat irked that his friend could so quickly fall back into the dream world, James snatched the pitcher of water from the boy's bedside table, upending the contents over his head.

Sirius came awake as though set alight, leaping up and colliding painfully with his bedside table. "James, what the-"

"Get up, Sirius. We're going to miss breakfast." James tossed the pitcher haphazardly back onto the bed, grabbing his robes from the bedpost and pulling them on over his pajamas. "I, for one, have heard too much about the food here to want to miss it."

Sirius rubbed his back where it had struck the bedside table ruefully, following suit and hastening to catch up with James as the slightly older boy made his way out onto the landing. "Oi, James."

"Mm?" Came the noncommittal grunt.

"Sorry bout last night, mate. I didn't-"

"Shut it." James responded amiably enough, clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Water under the bridge. I'm too hungry and too tired to bother worrying about some piddling little spat." He grinned cheerfully. "Come on, then. Food is waiting for us."

Sirius' stomach growled at the mention of food, and he nodded in response. The pair made their way down to the Great Hall, taking their seats at their house table. Other students began to file in, and as the seats began to fill in, Sirius cast about for a glimpse of their other friends. "Where did Remus and Adrianna get to?"

James shrugged, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. "Who cares? They'll be here soon enough."

Glancing about, he pointed towards the end of the table. "There's Remus." He yawned widely again. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"You boys not get any sleep?" A soft lilting voice sounded behind Sirius, who started, turning so quickly he felt he may have given himself mild whiplash. Adrianna stood there, auburn curls perfectly placed, with a bright cheery smile on her features. "Good morning, Sirius."

Sirius' handsome features broke into a stupid grin, and he scooted over, ignoring James' protest as he was shoved a foot over in his seat. "Morning, Anna. Looks like sleep did you a world of good."

"Did it ever." Adrianna nodded in agreement, sliding into the spot that Sirius had vacated for her. "Looks like you fought a mighty battle with the bedsheets yourself." She giggled, reaching up to fix Sirius' unruly hair, which was sticking out at all sorts of odd angles. "Did you just get up?"

"No."

"Yes." James and Sirius both responded simultaneously, the latter glaring at James as he promptly threw them both under the bus. "What?" James asked, affronted at the look Sirius gave him. "I didn't even comb my hair, mate. I'm not gonna lie."

Sirius shook his head, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Adrianna's reaction. She merely giggled again, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was having a good dream." He supplied lamely. "Don't judge me."

Adrianna held her hands up in mock surrender, a small smile crossing her features. The trio glanced up as Remus joined them, flopping down next to James. "Morning, all."

James glowered at the brown haired boy. "I see you're up bright and early."

Remus merely chuckled as Dumbledore stood at the main table, clearing his throat loudly. "Attention, students." The chatter in the Great Hall died down as Dumbledore gazed about with a stern expression on his features. "Welcome to the first of many mornings here at Hogwarts. I trust all of you had a sound and restful sleep."

"Until Remus here woke us up." James muttered under his breath. "Ow!" He jumped as Remus elbowed him sharply in the ribs, then feigned innocence as James retaliated with a shove. "I swear, Remus…"

"For some of you, today marks the beginning of seven fruitful years of education and growth with us. For others, this may be your last year. To all of you, I wish you the best of luck and learning. Your class schedules are to be handed out after breakfast by the head of your house, whom I shall briefly introduce for the benefit of the first year students." He turned to indicate that the four professors rise.

"Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House." A tiny wizard, almost dwarf like in appearance, clambered up onto the tabletop, waving energetically. "Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Huffelpuff House." A witch, also of slight stature, though more plump than her counterpart, waved demurely from her spot. "Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House." The tall, stern looking witch from the sorting merely inclined her head, lips pursed in a stern expression that clearly indicated she didn't care much for her coworker's blitheness. "And last, and certainly not least, Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House." A large portly wizard with a belly that clearly had seen many a feast, raised his hand, covering his mouth and letting loose a suppressed burp. Polite applause from the students followed each introduction, and as Dumbledore finished, he indicated the Professors be seated.

"Now, after breakfast, each student will report to their head of house for their class schedule. First session today will be free. First years, please take this time to acclimate yourselves to the layout of the school. Tardiness will be forgiven for the first week, but there is no excuse not to know where your classes are after this time. Be aware, the Grand Staircase has a tendency to change at the most inconvenient times, so please, plan accordingly."

James nudged Sirius at this. "We are definitely going to take advantage of this first week, eh mate?"

Sirius snickered. "I'm willing to bet ten galleons it won't be a day before you end up hopelessly lost. Again. Like every year."

"We have a bet, my friend." James winked, shaking Sirius' outstretched hand firmly.

Remus glanced over at the pair. "Do you two ever take ANYTHING seriously?"

They snickered in response. "Well, maybe Sirius does. I dunno, mate. How _Sirius_ are you?" The two burst into laughter, biting hard on the sleeves of their robes to keep quiet. Remus merely rolled his eyes in response, turning back to face Dumbledore.

"I have bored you enough for today, I am certain. Everybody, please, enjoy." Dumbledore raised his hands to the ceiling as the platters filled themselves with food. A general chatter descended over the Hall as everyone helped themselves to breakfast, while Dumbledore seated himself once more.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Adrianna found that she was hungry for something other than blood. The scents wafting up from the platters set in front of her had her taste buds watering, and she helped herself to scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon, and some toast. A sidelong glance at Sirius found him staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. "What?" She asked innocently, picking up a slice of bacon and taking a gleeful bite.

"I see the sleep did something for your appetite as well." He remarked by way of response. "Ooh, waffles!" Sirius leaned across her, kidnapping two defenseless waffles from their platter to join the bacon, sausage, and eggs already on his plate. "I hope breakfast is like this every day!"

James, already halfway through his plate of food, nearly choked on his eggs at the childlike enthusiasm in Sirius' voice. "You act like you haven't eaten in years, Sirius. What does your family do? Starve you to death?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sirius answered through a mouthful of waffle. "You know my family doesn't believe in starvation. They would much rather poison the food I ate." He swallowed, before continuing. "I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in ages."

James snorted with ill suppressed laughter, finishing off his eggs and dropping the fork onto his plate with a clatter. "That may be because your cooking skills leave a lot to be desired. I pity the fool that accepts a dinner invite from you."

"Shut up, James." Sirius managed through another full mouth. "You're not one to talk."

Adrianna listened to the banter with a small smile on her features, enjoying the fact that she could actually taste the food she was eating for what it was. Bacon was something that she hadn't tasted in years, and she had forgotten just how addicting it was. She hasn't realized just how much she had taken food for granted until she no longer possessed the capacity to enjoy it. The serum that Dumbledore had given her seemed to be doing the trick, and she smiled as Sirius and James continued to bicker. "Boys! Play nice! You have all year to kill each other."

James paused momentarily. "Yeah, Sirius. I have all year to one up you, so don't be so sensitive!" With a hoot of laughter, he ducked as Sirius threw a slice of toast at him, darting towards the head table. "I'm getting my schedule before you!" He called, clearly challenging Sirius to follow him.

Sirius took the bait, leaping from his seat and making a mad dash to outrun James. Remus simply shook his head, sliding down the few seats that the pair had vacated to join Adrianna, who smiled warmly at him. "Morning, Remus. Are they usually like this?"

Remus shrugged, taking a sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice. "It may have something to do with their rude awakening this morning." He glanced over at Adrianna's half empty plate. "I take it the serum works just fine?"

Adrianna nodded, setting her silverware down. "Oh, yes indeed. I can't remember the last time I ate actual food. It's wonderful. I've missed it."

Remus allowed a wan smile to cross his features. "That's good to hear."

Adrianna pushed her plate away, rising. "Thank you again for last night, Remus." She squeezed his shoulder gently. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Think nothing of it." Remus responded with a crooked grin. "It doesn't even hurt anymore. In a few days, I'll be right as rain."

Adrianna smiled warmly, patting his shoulder and starting for the head table where James and Sirius already stood. Professor McGonagall was frowning sternly at the pair, holding out two parchment schedules towards them. "I can already tell you boys are going to be a pain in my hat this year." The pair snickered gleefully, grabbing their schedules and turning to go back to their seats. Adrianna smiled as Sirius squeezed her shoulder on his way past her. Professor McGonagall glanced up as she approached the table, a vague ghost of a smile crossing her face. "Miss Van Buren…let me see…" She shuffled through the pile of parchment, pulling out a slip of parchment and handing it to her. "Here you go. Your first class will be Potions with Professor Slughorn, during this afternoon session of class."

Adrianna nodded, taking the schedule. "Could I have Remus Lupin's schedule as well?" McGonagall frowned, shuffling through the papers and handing her another piece of parchment. Adrianna nodded her thanks, turning and walking back to join Remus, Sirius, and James back at the table. "Here, Remus." She handed the boy his schedule, squeezing herself onto the bench between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius let out a noise somewhere between indignation and despair. "First period is Potions. With Slytherin House. For the first day of classes, today is starting to look like a real wash." Groaning, he put his head down on the table, continuing to bemoan their fate to the polished hardwood surface.

James rose from the table. "Well, I dunno bout you lot, but I'm gonna go back to the Common Room and spend orientation taking a nap. Any takers?" He glanced at Remus, who shook his head gently, then at Sirius, who was still grumbling a litany of curses at the tabletop. "Suit yourselves. Sirius, Remus, Adrianna." With that, he excused himself, making off towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Adrianna examined her schedule curiously. Potions, Monday and Wednesday, both with Slytherin, both in the morning. Transfiguration, Monday and Thursday afternoon with Ravenclaw. Herbology on Tuesdays with Huffelpuff. Divination, also on Tuesdays. Charms on Wednesday and Friday afternoon, also with Slytherin. Astronomy on Friday evenings, again with Slytherin. And last but not least, Defense against the Dark Arts Tuesday nights. With Slytherin. It seemed she was doomed to see a lot of that Malfoy character this school year. Letting out a sigh, she patted Sirius' back consolingly. "At least we're in all the same classes, right?"

Sirius, without raising his head, reached over and slid her schedule towards himself, trading with her. Raising his head marginally, he examined the list with one eye. Perking up, he sat up, trading back. "That's a mercy, isn't it?" He grinned happily. "Well…what do you say we go on a tour of the grounds before we're locked in a dungeon with Git one and Git two?" He rose, holding a hand out to help her from her seat.

Adrianna chuckled at his jibe, taking his hand and rising from her seat. "That sounds lovely. Lets. Remus, you going to join, or…"

Remus shook his head, indicating his half full plate with his fork. "I need to eat. It's near impossible with James and Sirius running about the whole time. But thank you, Adrianna. I'll see you in Potions later."

With a nod, Adrianna turned and followed Sirius towards the doors of the Great Hall, unaware of a pair of cold blue eyes that followed her every move.

* * *

Lucius watched the auburn haired girl leave on the arm of the Black boy with a scowl. That boy was a smear to the Black family. Never in the history of the line had a Black been placed in Gryffindor, and this one carried it with him with such…pride. It sickened Lucius to the core. He hailed from a family of pure blood, and was destined to wed a woman from the House of Black, to keep the blood pure. How DARE this boy lay claim to the family tree. He didn't deserve a girl like Adrianna. Adrianna, one so beautiful and so dangerous as her…undoubtedly from a pure family. And even if she wasn't, she was a fine piece of work. He would bide his time. And he would wait. His time would come, and he would have her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Potions was held in the Dungeon level of Hogwarts. The room was consistently filled with a thin haze of steam, or smoke, from the multitude of potions that bubbled and frothed at any given moment. Professor Slughorn was a fiercely eccentric professor, always dabbling in various flavors of potion making. It seemed he sought to instill that fervor into his students, unfortunately, his methods were somewhat unorthodox. As the students filtered into the gradually filling classroom, Remus sat thumbing idly through the potions book, chewing broodingly on the end of his quill. He wasn't sure what to think of the whole situation. Last night was seared into his memory as though branded there.

He remembered the pain. And then he remembered feeling the best he had in years. All of the stress and pain from his monthly transformations, the highs and the lows from adrenaline and depression, they all melted away into a singular feeling he could only describe as bliss. _Bliss__**. **_Remus mused, lowering his eyes back to the textbook. She was a vampire. He, a werewolf. Such a thing was unheard of, in so far as he read. But there, plain as the nose on his face, it happened last night in the window alcove. He had allowed her to feed on him. And remarkably, she had not killed him.

What she had done, was take a small part of him with her. It was odd, and perhaps a bit difficult to explain. He found himself thinking of her last night as he fell asleep. He found he couldn't stay asleep for thoughts of her kept dancing through his dreams. It was as though, in that bite, she had taken a piece of him, and replaced herself there. The thought terrified him, down to his very core. He stared absently back down at the potions textbook, sighing.

"You should have gone on the tour." Adrianna's voice sounded behind him and Remus started, alarmed that she had snuck up on him. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, he had completely tuned out anyone that could have been approaching. "Sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to scare you."

Remus turned to face her, hastily cleaning off the bench next to him and inviting her to sit. "No, no, don't worry about it. I was just…don't worry." He finished rather lamely, turning back to his textbook, absolutely certain his face was a vibrant shade of crimson. "How was the tour? Sirius didn't get you lost, did he?" He posed the question in an attempt to distract himself from the fact that she was so near, for it seemed her proximity merely strengthened the unusual feelings.

Adrianna laughed musically. "Have a little more faith in Sirius than that. I didn't get lost at all." She paused, waving energetically from her seat. "Sirius, James!"

Remus glanced up to see James and Sirius strolling through the classroom door looking like two kids who just raided the cookie jar. As the pair strolled up to the table, Remus watched with a brief sizzle of jealousy as Sirius swooped down to plant a swift kiss on Adrianna's cheek. "I'm shocked you two aren't late."

Sirius chuckled as he took his seat, clapping James heartily on the back. "Would have been if this one hadn't shown me a shortcut. I daresay, he's getting pretty good at finding out the school's secrets."

Lupin laughed dryly. "Yes, well perhaps one day he wouldn't mind sharing."

Adrianna shushed them swiftly as Slughorn stood. "I'm going to assign a potion from the textbook to complete. The group that finishes their potion to the highest accuracy and efficiency will be awarded a little something from my private stores. Now, keep in mind, no students will lose points, but the top three groups will earn 100, 60 and 30 points, respectively." He cleared his throat. Now then...you will all be making a wiggenweld potion. The purpose of the potion is to boost the health of the drinker, and heal minor injuries. It has also been used as an antidote to the Draught of Living Death. The finished product should be emerald, with a faint silvery shimmer on the surface." He finished speaking, clapping his hands when the class gazed at him expectantly. "Well? Get on with it, then!"

Remus cleared his throat, bringing the table's attention back to him. Studious young man that he was, he had already flipped to the appropriate page in the potions textbook, and was finishing up an ingredients list. "Well, it doesn't look like it's a terribly complicated potion. A lot of interesting ingredients. Here." He pushed the list over towards Adrianna. "Could you and James fetch the ingredients for the table? Sirius and I will get everything started."

James and Sirius exchanged a knowing look, the latter shaking his head and shooing James off. "Go on then, mate."

Adrianna had already risen, and was making her way towards the supply closet with the list in hand. James loped easily over to her, dodging groups as he hastened to catch up. "Hey, Anna, wait up."

Adrianna turned with her hand on the supply closet door, opening it and ushering James inside. "We don't need much. I got the Horklump juice, flobberworm mucus, and boom berry juice." She shoved the list into James' hands. "You can get the rest."

James eyed the list in distaste, moving to gather the remaining ingredients. "Why do potions have to be made from some of the grossest things?"

Adrianna chuckled from her perch up on one of the storeroom's many ladders. "I expect potion makers must pick the most horrid ingredients purpose. Is that it?" She leapt down lightly, bearing two small bottles. "Got the juices, can't seem to find the mucus."

James, who was currently buried in a nearby cabinet on his hunt, spoke up. "Hey, Anna, can I ask you a question?"

Adrianna nodded, then realizing that James had no hope of seeing her, vocalized her assent. "Besides that one, you mean? Of course."

"How are you and Sirius getting on? I mean…what do you think of him?" James gave an '_ah_' as he spotted what he was looking for, exiting the cabinet gracelessly.

Adrianna, face red at the outright question, pulled the young man to his feet. "I…we're fine. As far as I knew, there wasn't really a 'we' was there?" She paused at James' pointed laugh. "Is there?"

James simply chuckled as he started for the storeroom door. "I would ask him yourself, you silly girl. Women are clueless sometimes. It's adorable." With that parting jibe, he exited the storeroom, holding the door open as Adrianna followed him. The pair made their way back to their table where Sirius and Remus seemed to be involved in a deep discussion of sorts. James, with his usual disregard for what others thought proper, threw an arm around either boy's shoulders. "Why the long faces, mate?"

Remus shrugged James' arms off his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about, James. Get your arm off me and help us with this potion."

Sirius ducked out from underneath James' arm, casting a glance towards Adrianna before stepping around the table to join her. "James didn't put the move on you, did he? He's been known to be a bit of a ladykiller."

Adrianna laughed outright at the image of James sauntering around, chest puffed out and hair done up like a cocky rooster. "No, he surely didn't." She passed the three bottles to Remus, who glanced up to meet her gaze for the briefest of moments. In that second, Adrianna detected a hint of…what was it? Resentment? Jealousy? Brushing the moment aside, she turned back to Sirius. "Quite the opposite in fact. One might almost think he was put up to it."

Sirius flushed, running his hand through his dark hair in a clearly flustered manner. "I...w-well what makes you say that?" He stammered, shooting a furtive glance at James, who was peering over Remus' shoulder at the bubbling contents of their cauldron.

"Just a thought." Adrianna replied smugly. "It's alright, Sirius." She rose on her toes, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "We can go to Hogsmeade tonight and talk more at the Three Broomsticks. I know I'm free."

The pair jumped as Remus slammed his hand sharply on the tabletop, turning towards him curiously. The brown haired boy looked up to meet their gazes, face automatically flushing. "I…sorry. Something isn't working as it should. I don't understand." He indicated the book as Adrianna leaned over the tabletop to view the words written on the page. "I've followed every instruction to the letter."

Adrianna frowned. "Well, turn off the flame." She flicked her wand at the bubbling blue potion, nodding in satisfaction when the flames beneath extinguished themselves. "Let it cool. It says it will settle into its proper color once it's cooled down a bit." She chuckled. "I think someone didn't get enough sleep last night." She said jokingly, ruffling his hair playfully.

Remus gave a weak chuckle at this, unwilling to let how much the one gesture made his entire chest ache. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He watched as she turned back to Sirius, jealousy rearing its ugly head within him as the two laughed and smiled at each other. He pulled his focus away from the pair, turning his attention back to the potion sitting in front of him, which had changed from the deep blue to a vibrant green. Ladling a portion into a small goblet, he excused himself from the table, bringing the goblet up to where Professor Slughorn sat. "We're done, Professor."

Slughorn looked up with an excited gleam in his eye, reaching for the goblet. "Well, give it here, Lupin, let's see it." Examining the color with a critical and experienced eye, he took a deep whiff, making a small noise of satisfaction. "Very well done, thus far. As to its effectiveness…" He flicked his wand at the back of his hand, making a small cut there. Taking the potion and downing it in two gulps, he watched as the tiny wound healed over slowly, without any indication it had been there. "Excellently done, Mr. Lupin. Full marks. 100 points to Gryffindor. You may take your seat, the other students should be bringing me theirs shortly."

Remus nodded, inclining his head and turning to rejoin the table. Adrianna looked up expectantly as he sat back down. "Well? How'd it go?"

Remus gave a wry smile. "100 points. We couldn't have done better."

Sirius beamed. "Well done mate! I helped." He added as a side note, glancing to Remus for validation. "Right?"

Remus shrugged. "Well, yes, you all did." He silenced when Slughorn stood at the front of the class, clearing his throat to get their attention. Relieved for the respite from his own conflicted emotions, Remus turned his gaze to the front of the class.

"You have all done very well. I wasn't poisoned, which was a relief, and all of your potions were effective, to some degree. The best groups, however, did shine above the rest. In first place, with 100 points, we have the Gryffindors, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Miss. Van Buren. In second, with 60 points, we have the Slytherins, Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lestrange, and Miss. Black." Adrianna perked at the last name, glancing over at Sirius who was glowering at a young woman with curly jet black hair and a young man with casually slicked back black hair. "And last but not least, in third place, with 30 points, we have the Slytherins, Mr. Rosier, Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Wilkes, and Mr. Goyle. Goodness, you siblings hurt my head sometimes. But I digress. Would the Gryffindors please stay with me, everyone else, you're dismissed. You've all done wonderfully, homework, read pages 128-150 of the Potions textbook. There will be a quiz next class."

Amid the shuffling of students grabbing their books and bags, Adrianna leaned towards Sirius, who was still glowering at the two students exiting who shared his surname. "Sirius…who are those two? Siblings?"

Sirius let out a mirthless laugh. "Ha, you're half right. Regulus is my younger brother. Git. All up on his high horse about the Black Family Tree and other stupid nonsense. He was placed in a higher year thanks to my mum and her undying love for her baby, not to mention an inordinate amount of money she must have shelled out. That girl is Bellatrix. My cousin. My dear sweet evil cousin." He turned to face Adrianna with a wan smile. "I don't get on well with my family."

Remus had packed up his belongings and waited patiently as Slughorn explained to them the reward they would receive. In addition to the 100 points for Gryffindor, each of them received a small vial containing a clear potion that Slughorn identified as "Felix Felicius" or "Liquid Luck." With the stern warning that each should use the potion sparingly and with the utmost caution, for overuse tended to bring with it overconfidence and recklessness to an almost dangerous level, he sent them on their way. Remus couldn't be more relieved to escape the confined classroom, deciding that a breath of fresh air was all he needed to escape the feelings threatening to send his mind into a downward spiral. Without a word to the others, he made his way towards the grounds, and one of the courtyards in which he often sat when he needed time alone.

He didn't go unnoticed. Adrianna, in midst a cheerful debate with Sirius and James, glanced over in time to see Remus slip out the front doors of Hogwarts as the trio made their way up the Grand Staircase. "Hey, Sirius." She paused the older boy, grabbing his sleeve as he made to carry on upwards. "I'll catch up with you two later."

Sirius gave her a perplexed look, for all the world looking as though he were a puppy that had just been kicked. "Oh. Okay, Anna. Are we still going to Hogsmeade tonight?"

Adrianna smiled, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Of course, Sirius. We have a date, don't we?"

The boy chuckled in relief at her response, breaking into one of his trademark charming smiles, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Adrianna, and several other swooning females around them. "Well, I'll see you then." Reaching out, he took her hand, planting a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "Au revior, mademoiselle." Releasing her he turned and hastened to catch up with James, who as per usual had not waited for him.

Adrianna gave a soft laugh as she turned and proceeded down the staircase, pushing open the main doors and exiting into the warm afternoon sunlight. Scanning the grounds curiously, she started down the path that led towards the greenhouses. Hardly had she been walking five minutes than someone called her name from behind her. "Hey, Van Buren!" She turned, spotting a head of brilliant blonde hair standing by the castle walls. Barely hiding a grimace of distaste, she continued on the path. Much to her dismay, she heard footfalls behind her, before a hand grabbed her upper arm. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

She shook her arm free, albeit a bit rougher than she meant to, turning to face her unwanted companion. "Yes, Malfoy, I did hear you. And I chose to ignore you. Bugger off." She snapped, changing her course abruptly and making for one of the school's many courtyards. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you, I'm not interested."

Lucius followed after her, unwilling to be deterred by her clear lack of interest. "But you haven't even taken any time to get to know me. You spend all of your time with that Black boy and Potter." The names rolled off his tongue as though they tasted foul.

Adrianna paused in the entrance to the gardens, turning and crossing her arms as she looked down her nose at the blonde. "Because I have brain enough to tell my own friends for myself, Malfoy. Now please. Go. Away." Turning, she swept through the archway into the gardens.

But Lucius would not be swayed. If anything, her resistance made her all the more appealing, and he hurried after her. "Anna, come on. Let me see that wonderful body of yours. I'm sure that Black boy already has, why must you hold out on me? You know you want to."

_*slap* _The sound of her turning and slapping him rang in the air. "Why don't you PISS OFF Malfoy!" Adrianna ground out. She turned, letting out a yelp when he reached out, grabbing her wrist painfully.

"How DARE you touch my face, you stupid little bitch!" Lucius brought his face mere inches from hers, forcing her backwards until she was against a nearby tree. "How DARE-"

"Is there a problem here, Lucius?" Adrianna started, glancing over the angry blonde's shoulder to see Remus standing there, jaw tight with barely concealed anger. His hazel eyes met hers briefly, and his brow furrowed. "What exactly do you intend to prove here?"

Lucius looked over his shoulder to find himself staring down the point of Remus' wand. Letting a disdainful snort escape him, he released Adrianna abruptly, straightening and smoothing his hair back. "Nothing, it would seem." Lucius shot Adrianna a spiteful look. "Just…talking. You'll regret having interfered, Lupin. I will see to that. With one last glower at the two, he turned, stalking off.

Remus lowered his wand with a sigh of relief, tucking it back into his belt and turning away from Adrianna to return to where he had been sitting in the shade of a large tree, reading. Adrianna followed, kneeling beside him in the shade as he sat. "Thanks, Remus. You have a way of always being there when I need it." She touched his arm gently, looking alarmed when he flinched and pulled away from her. "Remus, what's wrong?"

The brown haired boy shook his head, waving aside her question as though swatting a fly. "It's nothing, Anna. It was just a rough night."

Adrianna frowned, catching his wrist and pulling his hand towards him. "I'm no fool, Remus. Explain." She pulled his sleeve up, observing the small scars her fangs had left on his wrist and touching them gently. "It has to do with this, doesn't it?"

Remus flushed when she grabbed hold of him, clenching his jaw at the onslaught of emotions that threatened to boil over at her touch, yanking his wrist away when she touched the bite marks. "Don't! Don't…do that." He lowered his voice when he realized that he had yelled. "I'm sorry." He glanced up to meet her eyes, looking away almost as quickly. "It's hard to explain."

Adrianna, shocked for a brief moment at his sudden movement, simply smiled understandingly. "It's me who should apologize, Remus. I should have explained exactly what would come out of what happened last night." She raised her hand, brushing his disheveled hair from his face. "What you're feeling…it's normal. It's a natural side effect of having been bitten, and surviving. Usually, a vampire and their host don't generally cross paths ever again, so the intensity of the bond is greatly lessened. In most cases, it's gone in a day or so. However….because you live so close to me, that bond will do nothing but strengthen. And torment you, if you let it." She paused in her explanation, raising her eyes to Remus'. The hazel flashed the brilliant gold that had betrayed his true nature, and she could see the stress and anxiety he had been keeping to himself all day. She smiled once more, sadly this time. "I'm sorry, Remus, I never would have wished this upon you."

Remus sat in silence for a moment. "Adrianna, don't apologize. What happened…you gave me the chance to feel the happiest that I have felt in a very long while. I wouldn't trade that experience for one hundred Galleons. So for that I must thank you." He hesitated, and before the streak of courage that shot through him faded, he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Adrianna's lips. "That is the feeling I will hold on to. I'll always be here for you, no matter what may happen, yeah?"

Adrianna flushed, touching her lips gently as Remus gathered his books and stood. "Remus-"

"Hush, Anna." Remus cut her off gently, falling into the use of her nickname with surprising ease. "I know how Sirius feels about you. And I know how you feel about him. I won't get in between that. I just wanted you to know…this doesn't change anything. You're still my friend. And I would still do anything to protect you." He ruffled her hair gently. "Best go back to the common rooms and get ready. Otherwise, you'll be late for your date." He smiled as she nodded quickly, turning and skipping from the gardens. The smile faded when she was out of view, and he sighed, making his own way to the library. It would never be. It never could be. Never.

* * *

That evening found Sirius pacing by the Three Broomsticks nervously, watched by an increasingly amused James and Remus. James chuckled, stepping in front of the young man and halting him abruptly. "Calm down, mate. You'll wear a hole through the ground if you carry on like that."

Sirius wrung his hands nervously, running them through his hair. "What if I make an ass of myself? What if she notices there's food in my teeth? What if I-"

Remus cut him off. "Sirius, I sincerely doubt that anything you do will make her dislike you. The girl is head over heels for you."

James shushed them both with a swift wave of his hand. "Hush, you lot, she's coming."

Adrianna appeared round the corner and Sirius paled. "I don't think I can do this."

James gave him an sly look. "Just use your charm and good looks like you do on a daily basis. Really, Sirius, you're overthinking this."

Remus chuckled, stepping away from them to intercept Adrianna before she reached the group. "Good evening, Anna."

Adrianna smiled at him gently, giving him a warm hug. "Good evening, Remus. How are you?"

The young man shrugged, turning to lead her over to the group. "I'm dong alright. Sirius, on the other hand, is a nervous wreck. Go easy on him tonight." He winked, stopping in front of the dark haired boy. "Sirius…"

The handsome young man turned from examining his teeth in the window, a brilliant flush rising to his cheeks. "Ah! Anna, hi. Good to evening you. See you. Good to see you!" He stammered, putting his face in his hands. "Should have just stuck with, hi."

Adrianna giggled, rising and giving the young man a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Sirius. I dunno why you're so nervous, it's just me." She took his arm. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Sirius followed her with a ridiculous grin on his features, giving Remus and James a cheery wave as the other two started off down the road. "Treat her right!" Remus called. Sirius saluted as the door to the Three Broomsticks slammed behind them.

The pub was a brightly lit venue, filled with students and teachers from the school and the village of Hogsmeade. Adrianna and Sirius picked their way over towards the back corner, settling into a table for two. Adrianna watched with a small smile playing at her lips as Sirius strove to look anywhere but her, fidgeting nervously on the tabletop with his fingers. She could feel eyes watching her, and glanced about, taking stock of their surroundings. Nearly every female in the building was giving her a dirty look of some sort and she turned back to Sirius, suddenly supremely uncomfortable. Reaching across the tabletop, she covered his fidgeting hands with her own, directing his attention to her. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?" Sirius glanced down at their joined hands on the tabletop, the simple gesture putting his nervousness to rest.

"Could we maybe…you know, NOT stay here? I can feel the hostility." Adrianna murmured. "I'm a bit uncomfortable with all the people."

Sirius smiled disarmingly, taking her hand firmly in his and helping her out of her chair. "The night is ours, my lady." All his nerves seemed to have vanished with her validation, and he escorted her to the door, pointedly ignoring the swooning looks from the females they passed on the way. They exited into the cool fall air and Sirius threw his arm over her shoulders as they fell into an easy stroll up the path towards the school. "I guess we're not staying here then, are we?"

Adrianna shrugged beneath his arm, trying to quell the butterflies that sprang up constantly at his touch. "I would rather go somewhere quieter. Your female admirers don't seem to be too terribly fond of me in your company." There must have been bitterness in her voice because Sirius stopped abruptly, turning to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

The young man watched silently as she stammered her way through an apology, amused that she felt so inferior to all these other females when he had eyes for only her. _So, prove it. Show her that._ The thought flitted through his mind, and without second guessing it, he acted. Reaching forward, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tangling his fingers in her long auburn curls, he tilted her face up towards him, bending and planting a searing kiss firmly on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she tensed briefly, before relaxing against him and returning the kiss with a fervor to match his own. A moment later, the desire for air became paramount and Sirius broke the kiss, drawing in a deep breath. "Apology not accepted." He pronounced with a roguish grin. "On the grounds that one wasn't needed."

Adrianna flushed, certain her face matched her deep red hair, and laughed breathlessly. "I think that cleared up any question I may have had." She took his hand in hers, rising on her toes and kissing him again gently. "Let's go. I'm not really terribly excited about Hogsmeade today anyway. If we hurry, we'll still make the feast."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, a night in with my lady after a delicious meal? You know the way to my heart, you little devil you." Hand in hand, they made their way back up to the castle, unaware of one observer that was less than pleased with these new proceedings.

(A/N: please please pretty please review!)


End file.
